The Lost Warriors Chapter One
Across the sky of Rhode Island you could hear two screams. Two boys from the shadows took this in their intrest and ran hearing the screams continue getting louder and louder as they get closer and closer. Finally the boys paused, they saw two almost identical girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Both had the same length hair, height, base, and everything else. Their diffreneces were their hair colors, skin colors, and eye color. One of them had puipless eyes that were red with matching bloody red hair, and a light tan, almost pink, skin color. The other one had the same puipless eyes but instead they were in white to match her white hair, her skin color was also very pale. Each girl wore a knee length, sleeveless greek tunic,with an emarald in the middle of their breasts to hold the dress up, in their assigned colors of course, and slip into sandles with a sweet green grass around the lining. The boys were named Logan and Sky, they were brothers. Sky is taller then Logan by three centimeteres. Each of them have matching black hair and intense brown eyes. They both wore black jeans and a crew neck with the first letter of their names on it. Sky liked swords there for he had a sword to fight with, Logan likes steel pipes there for he has a steel pipe to fight with. Logan took a sudden intrest to the red head, and Sky to the white one. Suddenly the girls flew up in the air with a scream. The white one made fists with her hands and her eyes started glowing around her hands some kind of energy formed around it, the same thing happened with her red-head twin. "Leave us alone!!" the red one shouted. "Or be destroyed!" the white one agreed. The boys looked back up at the girls and when the realization hit them they realized these girls were criminals. "Hey! If you girls are so powerful why not fight on land? You scared we'd win?" Sky said. "Yeah what about it chicks? To sissy?" Logan laughed. "You will regret your words foolish little boys!" the red one said. "We might not look strong, but being the duaghters of a vampire Prince does have it's advantages." they said lowering themselves down from the sky. The brothers took their positions ready to fight. The sisters approached with threating looks on their identical faces. Boy's are stupid in the worst of times, aren't they? Logan and Sky weren't scared of these other twins. The girls seemed to notice this. "Normally in our family we exchange names with our oppentes before we fight so we can learn their weaknesses. My name is Luna and this is my blind twin sister Raina. What are your names meak boys?" the red asked. "Luna,huh? I'm Logan, that's Sky. Can we fight now?" Logan argued. "Impatient aren't you, Logan. I am blind but you are deaf." Raina quoted. "Why you!" Logan charged Raina. Raina pulled her hand up with another white bolt around it. It striked Logan and sent him flying back. For a moment he wouldn't be able to see, he points this out himself. "Hey, I can't see." Logan said raising his hand in front of his face. "Yes you will be able to see in a second, but atleast you can see weakling. I am blind for all eternity."Raina said as white tears streamed down her cheeks. "W-w-w-what? It's okay stop crying Rain, it'll be fine."Luna said staring at the boys cross eye'd. A couple yards away three other people were watching the fight. All three ran up as Luna ran to the boys with a look of fury on her pink face. Suddenly something stopped Luna's red fist in mid-air. "No touch. Understood?" a girl the same age as Luna said. This girl was shorter then tall Luna. The girl had blue eyes and shoulder length hair. She looked like Aqualad if he had a duaghter. "In what position are you in to say I can not punch the living daylight's out of Logan? He made my innocent little sister cry. He will pay!" Luna said. "Let's go Luna, we still have a mission the jewels not gonna steal itself." Raina said looking down at the floor. Luna gave everyone else that was their a good look then flipped her hair around and walked away. "You guy's aren't going anywhere if your gonna steal something." A tall strong guy said. He wore a mask and had some armor on aswell. His hair was a shaggy blond that went to his shoulders. He had strange brown eyes instead of blue. "Yeah you ain't going anywhere little girls." a shorter guy with red hair and green eyes said. He had pointy elf like ears and two vampire fangs. He was a vampire-bat, the girl's noticed. Only vampire-bats have pointed ears with only two vampire fangs. At the sound of the words Little Girls the two sister gritted their teeth. The red one threw a bolt at the little guy and sent him all the way back, he was bleeding because of the bolt. Raina looked at the big guy and punched him hard in the face throwing him back aswell. Raina and Luna started running, until they remebered they could fly. All those hero's came after the two girls. The whole team was very energetic and yet they are not consisdered a team, yet. Luna and Raina got down from the sky in front of a jewelery store. They ran in. There powers were all they needed to take that place down. Luna sent one of the bolt,which she had decided to call A Blinding Bolt, at a sercuity camara. Making it not run well. Raina sent one of her bolts, which she decided to call Bleeding Bolt, at the cashier's knocking them unconsious. The young hero's from before ran into the store. Raina had heard their names called by Logan and Sky. The girl with the blue eyes was named MarineAqual, everyone called her Aqua or Marine.The little red head dude was called RedRocker (Simon James). The strong one was named Jacobs Stone, he is mostly called Cyborg Skin(son of Victor Stone and Sara Simms). Luna destracted the team with insults as Raina took the gem. They failed to notice though that Sky wasn't in the team lineup. Suddenly something got Raina from behind. The poor girl didn't see it coming, no joke. "Let go of me! You have no right to hold me like this." Sky saw something on Raina's neck and ripped it off her neck letting her go. Raina's hand went to her neck she didn't feel the neckalace she had on. She took a sudden deep breath. No one had noticed what was going on until Raina burst out in a waterfall of white tears. "Raina, why are you crying?" Luna asked walking over to her. "Father's neckalace is gone! Somebody took it from me." she was trembling, her chin was tucked in and wrinkled, her eyes kept getting smaller. Sky looked at the white heart neckalace in his hand. He felt bad for taking it from her, now the poor girl was crying way to hard. "Um, Raina? Is this your fathers neckalace?" Sky put the neckalace around Raina's innocent little neck. She rubbed it inbetween her fingers. "Yes, it is. Why did you take it from my neck? Did I do something wrong to have my most precious item stolen from my neck right under my eyes? Besides that would it have to be stolen from a worthy admesary? Pity. But atleast you saw the right of your wrong." Raina said wisely. "Deep." said Aqua. "Wow." Rocker agreed. "Surprising for a criminal to say that." said Cyborg Skin. "You don't understand what we came here for do you?" Luna said to Logan. "Yeah your here to steal." Logan said. "Would my sister cry if we were here to steal? She wouldn't because were here not to steal something from them but to retrive something they took from my mother. Her neckalace. It matches ours exept hers is gold, pure gold. See, mines red, Raina's is white and our dad's is a key to open these hearts, in black. You wouldn't understand the pain our mother is in because of the loss of that neckalace. We came here to get it back." Luna concluded. "Can we just be friends? Please? We aren't criminals, we promise. I only hurt you because without noticing it you guys offened my blindness. But I can see you guys fine. I'm blind but I have grown to focus so I can see and feel what's going on around me. Now we must leave, I already have mothers neckalace." Raina said. "Wait you guys can't just leave us, I mean we're friend's right?" the twins said in unision. Raina and Luna looked at each other and smiled. "We just noticed but you guys are cute." The girls stepped closer to the boys. Raina kissed Sky as Luna kissed Logan. Raina and Luna smiled after their kiss and winked at the boys. They turned around their hair flipping in the air. They walked out of the jewelery shop and into the air. Being twins they high-fived each other in the air. Hours later the unlikely group of hero's built a tower after being called by Robin and the original Titans and chosen as a new team of titans. Robin asked the boy's what they would like their group to be called. The Boy's answered The Lost Warriors. Even though it wasn't a titan related name Robin said it was fine and for them to keep watch over Rhode Island. They built their tower in the center of Rhode Island. Now let it be known Raina and Luna had left so it did not seem like they would be a part of the team until.... Logan and Sky with the rest of the team were sitting on the roof of the tower looking down talking learning stuff about each other. Cyborg Skin was the son of Cyborg and Sarah Simms. MarineAqual is the duaghter of Aqualad and a human. RedRocker was related to BeastBoy as a sort of cousin or something else. Last the boy twins were the son's of Robin and Starfire. Suddenly as everyone is talking about their family members two figures cover up the rissing sun. "Missed us boys." Raina and Luna smiled. "Why are you guys back I thought you were going back to your home?" Logan said. "Oh Logay-poo didn't miss you LuLu. But you did miss me Sky." Raina said getting close to Sky touching him under the chin. "So can we be apart of this team or what?" Luna asked turning herself into a kitty. "Okay." Logan said petting the extremly red kitty. Category:Fan-episode Category:The Lost Warriors